


A Simple Plan

by Olpgurl



Series: Damerey Week 2019 [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BB-8 Ships It, Damerey Week, F/M, Fluff, Matchmaker BB-8 (Star Wars), POV Multiple, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-11-27 20:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olpgurl/pseuds/Olpgurl
Summary: When a routine mission goes wrong, the team finds itself trapped on a First Order controlled planet. With an injury slowing them down and hopelessly lost, feelings come out to play.Damerey Week Day 3:  Injury





	A Simple Plan

“What do we do?” he asked. 

Rey sighed. “If we could get back to the ship, it would be easy but I’m not sure what kind of supplies we can get here.”

He let out a string of curses. The First Order probably knew they were here by now, getting off planet with their ship wasn’t an option anymore “I’m not leaving him,” he declared. “I can’t, he means to much to me.”

He was sure she growled at him for a moment. “You think I don’t care!” she hissed. “I didn’t say we would leave him, just that I don’t know how to help him!”

“Then what do we do?” he replied. “He’s too heavy to carry but I’m not going without him. If the First Order finds him, who knows what they’ll do!”

Rey glanced around the area, they were running out of time. They needed to get out of the city, this area was definitely First Order controlled. She smirked before reaching out towards a flag waving in the breeze nearby, startling him like every other time he saw her use the Force. “We put him on that, that way we can both carry him.”

Sure it was an enemy flag but for once their useless propaganda would come in handy. They lifted him up so he was centred, both of them grabbing a side to carry the dead weight. “What the hell was he thinking?” he mused as they headed for the dense forest. 

“He’s your droid, you tell me.”

*****

It was supposed to be routine. The mission wasn’t even considered that vital but they were available and he had a droid, so off they went. Then they found out the hard way, the First Order was trying to take over the entire system. Their contact was dead, BB-8 was hit and couldn’t move because the little nitwit decided to attack instead of run. Now they were tromping through a forest with barely any supplies and a very heavy paperweight. 

They walked as far as they could, the planet they were on had multiple moons but the trees made it impossible to see. He gave up, Rey understanding the hint, lowering Beebee tot he ground. “We need water and shelter, we can’t risk a fire tonight.”

Rey gave him a grin. “I never go anywhere without water at least,” she replied as pulled a canteen from her small pack. “I might have a ration bar but I don’t know what to do about shelter.”

“Quick break then we look around,” he replied after taking a long sip. “How you doing buddy?”

BB gave a weak chirp, the shot was bad but at least his dome was okay, there shouldn’t be any damage to his memory. They wouldn’t be able to go very fast but the First Order wouldn’t get any classified information either. 

Rey sat down beside his droid, eyeing the missing panel critically. It wasn’t the first time he’d gone on a mission for someone to end up wounded but it had always been a being that they could slap a bacta patch on or wrap up, never a mess of wires. She gave a sigh before shaking her head. Beebee let out a soft beep. 

“We’ll get out of here, I know we will,” she answered. “When we don’t make it to the rendezvous, someone will come looking for us.”

He hoped she was right, but their intel had been completely wrong and who knows what command would do once their found out about the situation. He couldn’t risk sending anything, the planet could be locked down at this point. They might just be on their own. 

“We should look around, see if we find anything useful,” he suggested. 

Rey nodded, and off they went. An hour later, he wasn’t having much luck. It turned out, neither had she. The temperature was dropping rapidly, and all they had were the clothes on their backs, few supplies and a broken droid, he wasn’t feeling very optimistic. They had little choice but to settle in for the night and hope for the best. 

It didn’t take long for his teeth to start chattering. Or maybe it was Rey. Neither of them had exactly been prepared for a long term stay. Beebee chirped, scolding him for his thoughtlessness. 

“I can’t!” he replied. 

Rey turned over, he had thought she was asleep. “Will that work?” she asked. 

He gave a slow nod, not prepared for her to practically tackle him. He wasn’t sure if he should be ecstatic or nervous to be this closer to Rey. “Thanks Bee,” she muttered drowsily. 

He shifted his jacket to cover both of them and wrapped his free arm over her. It was much better like this. Sort of. 

He woke early, even the thin mattresses at base were more comfortable than the now dewy ground. Rey let out a groan, the blast of cold morning air must have woken her when he moved. “We should head out, they might still be waiting for us at the rendezvous.”

She nodded slowly, still looking half asleep as she rose. He startled when she reached for his head, plucking a twig from his hair. She laughed lightly before throwing back on the ground. “Which way do we go?” she asked as she brushed the dirt off her clothes. 

He looked back to Beebee, the droid was their only hope of getting out of this forest. He chirped to head further in and a few minutes later, they were off. By the end of the second day they weren’t much better off. The only things they had managed to find were a tiny stream for water and berries Beebee insisted weren’t poisonous. He wasn’t even sure how far they had managed to walk, his droid might be small but he was a little cumbersome. 

They set up camp, which translated to putting down Beebee and their bags for another uncomfortable night. They were still surrounded by trees and had been so all day, he was wondering just exactly how hopelessly lost they really were. He had his droid scan for life forms, hoping they could at least start a fire tonight. Once they were given the all clear, Rey worked on that while he looked around for anything edible. 

He returned to their camp, scant offerings with him but she had at least gotten a small fire going. They filled up with what they could, both too exhausted to do anything but sleep. It took him all of five minutes to realize even with the blaze, he was still freezing. “You asleep?” he whispered. 

Rey’s eyes opened slightly. “No,” she whispered back. 

He tried to think of how to ask, last night had been a necessity. She saved him the trouble, asking the question for him. “Can we ... do ... well, like last night again?” she asked hesitantly. 

He lifted up the jacket he was using as a blanket in invitation. Rey hurried over. He took a moment to enjoy having Rey this close. They were both out in no time. 

Their day was another repeat, wandering aimlessly it seemed. Maybe the shot had affected Beebee’s workings more than they thought? He was exhausted, dirty and hungry and Rey had to be feeling much the same. They’d usually tease each other when on a mission, it he felt like he hadn’t said more than a dozen words today. They set up camp for the night, the worry beginning to naw at him. Their ship would be long gone by now, going back wasn’t an option. And that was assuming they could even find it again. Their only hope left was extraction, something a little difficult to do if you couldn’t contact anyone. 

He didn’t want to worry Rey but he needed to start thinking of a plan. His voice was hoarse as he said he would go looking for food. He found the river instead. He took several deep drinks, before throwing caution to the wind. He stripped out of his clothes, it would be freezing but he needed the jolt. And a bath. 

*****

Beebee gave a weak chirp. “I know he’s been gone a while but Poe will be back soon,” she replied reassuringly. 

She had been thinking the same thing of course. They had tried to stay together as often as possible, using the droid’s sensors sparingly to avoid draining his charge. But Poe had been gone much longer than usual, she was nervous too. The nagging thoughts kept giving her troublesome scenarios, each getting worse. Had he been caught? Had some animal cornered him? Had he fallen? She just couldn’t sit around an wait any longer. 

“I’m just going to look around, you should power down again, alright?”

She didn’t wait to see if he listened, heading off in the direction Poe had gone. She heard the splash, running in the direction of the sound. She wasn’t sure what she had expected, but a very naked Poe wasn’t on her list. She stopped abruptly and stared. Who wouldn’t?

His hands snaked down, covering himself. “Well this is awkward,” he tried to joke. 

She turned around, trying to hide her embarrassment. “I ... we were worried. I decided to try and find you.”

Poe was silent, the sound of the water was the only noise. She startled when she felt him right behind her. Poe placed a hand on her shoulder, urging her to turn. “It’s my fault, I should have gone back to tell you about the river,” he replied. He had redressed hurriedly, shirt wide open. 

She kept her eyes down, still uncomfortable. “I’m just glad you’re alright.”

“Well, I feel better,” he laughed. “It’s not a fresher but I don’t feel like three day old bantha dung anymore. You could take a turn if you want?”

She finally looked up, indignant. “Are you saying I smell, Commander?”

“All I said was I felt better, don’t go misinterpreting me. Again,” he teased. 

“You’re the one who said I couldn’t fly!” she giggled. She was happy to be back to their normal banter. The awkwardness of the situation forgotten.

“It’s my job to worry about my pilots!” 

“Since when am I one of your pilots?”

He stuttered, not sure how to reply. She wasn’t sure how to describe their relationship. They were repeatedly in each other’s company, a mutual best friend, command meetings, missions. They were always teasing each other, like they were headed towards something but could never come out and say it. She didn’t want to admit they reminded her of Rose and Finn’s little dance before they decided to just ‘go with it’ as Poe called it. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to take that leap, she wasn’t sure she was ready. Why the hells did she have to walk into him naked? That certainly hadn’t helped. 

They arrived back and she was a touch annoyed to find Beebee hadn’t listened. He greeted them both happily, relieved his master was back safe and sound. Poe told him to switch off, of course Bee listened to him. The made up a meaner dinner in silence. She was still worried they were going in circles, but Poe was seemingly lost in thought as well. 

“I think we should go back tomorrow, follow the water,” he suggested. “It has to head out of these woods eventually, right?”

She nodded, he had far more experience with other planets that she did. “We should get some sleep, I think we should start as early as possible tomorrow,” she added. “Bee’s charge must be getting really low and we still don’t know what kind of damage he got. The longer he goes without being looked at ...”

“Yeah,” he replied quietly. He didn’t want to say it out loud either. 

They snuggled together easily tonight, so used to it by now. Poe was shivering more than usual, his hair still damp. “I should have just stayed dirty,” he moaned. 

She laughed but tried to get closer, it wouldn’t do to have him freeze overnight. “You should have, we’re going to be filthy being that close to the water all day.”

“Remind me to throw you in,” he replied sleepily.

“I’ll take you with me flyboy,” she whispered. 

He didn’t reply this time. She pushed his damp hair off his face, noticing how tired he really looked. He didn’t stir at all and she finally gave into the impulse she’d had for days. Months more honestly. She kissed his forehead, whispering goodnight. 

Then the unthinkable happened, Poe woke up. 

*****

Being switched on was disorientating. It was fully charged and plugged into the network. A quick verification showed it was missing three standard days. It was back at the Resistance base, the familiar structure easily identified. Master Poe and Mistress Rey were visible, a ‘kiss’ in progress. It was taking too long for them to register his active status, this ‘kiss’ taking more than five standard minutes. It gave a loud, shrill beep in reprimand. Master and Mistress pulled away from their extremely close proximity to each other, finally turning to regard itself. 

_Rescued?_

“Yes, we made it out okay. A tech should be here to check you out in a minute,” Master Poe replied. 

_No internal damage detected._

Mistress leaned down. “We just want to double check, it turned out you were leading us in circles for days,” she said hesitantly. 

It was not damaged internally, only it’s shell. They would be upset if they knew the truth, and had stalled them on purpose. It’s primary directive was to ensure Master Poe’s survival. His species did not last long in regular circumstances. Master Poe was not regular. The only way to ensure survival in the long term was to find Master Poe a suitable mate. It was not programmed for the complexities of human reproduction but Master Poe’s biometrics registered much. As did Mistress Rey’s. They were compatible but taking much too long. 

They would not like that it had helped. The ‘kiss’ was a sign of possible mating activities, it knew that much. 

It swivelled, repositioning the dome before rolling away easily. Their combined shouts proved its hypothesis, they were not pleased with its deception. It could only hope droid designated R2-D2 would have more ideas, it’s initial plan had seemed to work.


End file.
